How dangerous
by amamoore13
Summary: I seemed to realize the entirety of what we had done only after a few minutes went by. "…How dangerous is the acquirement of knowledge, and how much happier that man who believes his native town to be the world, than he who aspires to become greater than his nature will allow." I whispered. "How dangerous indeed…" was his only reply. L/OC


So this is a one-shot-version of something I wrote a long time ago. Really long. Warning: this is a mature story. I own nothing except my shitty OC. I literally just copied and pasted bits of this thing together and I don't even remember if there is a physical description of her in this cropped piece. So. Here you go. Leave me some feedback, or don't. Eh.

I had always been with him. It was my job. You see, only half of the children in Wammy's House had the sole purpose of being geniuses. The others, while still having above average intelligence, were specialized for something else.

Protection.

I was only five, but I was already reading and writing extremely well. My vocabulary was exceptional. My parents were so proud. They started homeschooling me early, as soon as they realized I was brilliant. Other than that it was a normal, loving family. I played football (soccer), t-ball, and my mom had even put me in a few pageants (much to my disliking). We all went to the park on a regular basis to play with other children. I was normal. I had friends, and I never got picked on because I was smart. It was the perfect life…

It was a Tuesday, around 5:00pm. I ran up and hugged my dad when he came in from work and pulled him towards the kitchen. I bombarded him with questions and told him about the cake that my mom and I made together.

He smiled and answered all the questions as fast as he could and then lifted me high above his head with a loving smile on his face. "So what did you read today, Cupcake?"

"I started Frankenstein, but I wanted to help make the cake so I didn't finish." I giggled as he spun me around.

We all ate dinner, talking about our days, and then afterwards went into the living room to watch the news.

Around 6:30, the doorbell rings and my dad goes to answer it. I hear the door open and close, a friendly greeting, and then a strange gurgling sound.

My mother goes to see who was there and I hear her scream.

I jump up and run towards the door, and hear her scream being cut off.

When I reach the door I see the man that helped raise me, Uncle Michael. He had a bloody knife in his hand and my parents were lying on the ground in front of him.

I was confused at first, and then I see the look in his eyes. That cold, dead look.

I grab the metal bat that leaned against the door frame leading to the den and my world went black.

I wake up handcuffed to a hospital bed. My hands and right leg are searing and I feel as though my back has a line of fire going down in.

"Momma? Daddy?" I whimper. Then reality hits me across the face with a frying pan.

My parents are dead.

But how did I get here? I look around and the only things worth noting are the policemen at the door and the blood seeping from my bandaged hands.

Tears start to run down my face and I can't even wipe them away.

After a few hours of just sitting, and crying, a nurse comes in and changes my bandages. I ask her questions but they fall on deaf ears.

A few days go by like this. They try to get me to eat, but I can't. I would allow them to force water down my throat, but most of the time I just slept. Nightmares haunted me every sleeping minute.

On day four, my hair was matted, the blood that soaked it smelling of burnt copper. The cuts on my hands and leg were starting to scab and become stiff, but the one on my back would still bleed every time I took a deep breath. I wished I would just die already…

Then, around noon, an old man and a peculiar looking boy around my age walked in. The cop followed them and unlocked my handcuffs.

"Hello, Miss Artia." The old man bowed and took off his hat. "This is Mr. Lawliet, and you may call me Wammy. We're here to take you far away from this place…"

The air seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Or maybe it was just me. Lawliet had just gotten his first case outside of England. I had never been to Canada before. Wammy had been making me study French for about 3 weeks now. Lawliet had learned it too, but he had caught on much faster than I.

I was sitting in my room at Wammy's trying to read the French translation of Frankenstein when he walked in.

"Law—I mean L. What are you doing in here?" I was slightly embarrassed that my room was such a mess, but then again, he was always in here anyway. He migrated here whenever he read or worked on cases, even if I was asleep. Wammy had told us long ago that we needed to spend as much time together as possible, and this was usually how he complied.

"You're reading Frankenstein again? Don't you have that book memorized?" He perched himself at the edge of my bed, only inches away from me, one leg drawn up to his chest and leaning back ever so slightly as to see what page I was on. For some reason I was very aware of how his hair brushed against mine, and how our arms touched ever so slightly. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"I'm seeing if reading familiar material will help me make the connections from English to French. I think it's working…" I mumbled while squinting at the foreign book with a hint of distaste. He nimbly plucked it from my grasp and scanned the page.

"…comment dangereux est l'acquisition des connaissances et combien plus heureux que l'homme qui croit que sa ville natale d'être au monde, que celui qui aspire à devenir supérieure à sa nature permettra[1]."

"Um… Ok… I know it says acquire… nature… That one isn't fair, Shelly talks about nature all through this stupid book." I snatched the literature back and threw it on the nightstand.

"If the book is stupid why do you have an ancient copy that you've read over one hundred times under your pillow?" He smiled teasingly and began to chew on his thumb.

"You know why, so don't play dumb." My hand automatically reached under said pillow and briefly touched the last book my mother had given me to read.

Then something strange happened. L reached over to me and traced my jaw with his finger. My body seemed to go into autopilot; I shivered and leaned towards him. When I met his eyes they were clouded over with curiosity and something else… He had never actually touched me unless by accident or to get my attention.

He turned so he was facing towards me more and slowly moved his face to my neck, and nuzzled me softly. I felt goose bumps rise on the back of my neck and I lightly gripped his arm.

"Lawliet…" I mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm curious." Is all he said, and then he started to trail his lips down to my collarbone. I sighed, but then pushed him away gently.

The look in his eyes had changed. The dark orbs looked longing. I bit my lip shyly, and then leaned forward ever so slightly. For some reason this caused him to hesitate.

Right before our lips touched he paused, almost seeming to doubt what he was doing, but then he pushed forward.

It felt like fireworks going off in my stomach. He immediately deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue slide between my lips. He tasted so sweet I almost couldn't take it. While our tongues were wrestling, I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me onto his lap. I straddled him and felt a warmth press against my inner thigh.

The contact made me moan into his mouth, and his fingers pressed against my hips, as if prodding me to do it again. I felt his member pulse, straining against his jeans.

Finally I broke the kiss, gasping from the lack of air and from the plethora of new sensations. I saw Lawliet lean his head back momentarily, and he almost looked in pain, but then he looked back at me.

I started to kiss his neck, starting behind his ear and working my way down to his shoulder, before going back up and softly nipping his earlobe. His eyes closed and he pulled me closer to him. I slid a hand up his shirt and traced circles on his smooth but muscular stomach. It was his turn to get goose bumps, now.

I was surprised to find that my t-shirt was off, when did that happen? Then his shirt was off, and then I was pinned under him, lying on my back. I guess it was pure luck that I choose today to wear my only front-snapped bra. It amazed me how fast his hands worked. The next thing I knew a cold draft was against my chest, perking my nipples. L quickly ran a thumb over my right peak, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment; then I felt his mouth close around it and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. My back arched and my hands found his broad shoulders. His hands roamed down my sides, taking in every inch of smooth skin. He quickly flicked my left nipple with his tongue and then his lips were on mine.

I quickly undid his pants while our tongues clashed again and tried to pull them down. This seemed to startle him, because I felt him tense briefly, but then he helped me and threw them somewhere on the floor.

He broke the kiss and spared a quick peck to my forehead before heading down to unbutton my pants. As he did he nipped at my hips. Surprisingly my underwear clung to my jeans as he pulled them off and my embarrassment increased tenfold. He ran a finger between my folds and found them to be sopping wet. Seemingly pleased, he then went to remove his boxers. At first I couldn't bring myself to look. My head tuned to the right and my face flushed a deep red.

Lawliet kissed my cheek and gently grasped my chin, making me face him. It slightly reassured me to see him blushing as well. His eyes seemed to ask the question I was terrified of, and I felt him poke at my entrance. I bit my lip and nodded, not finding any words to actually answer him.

Slowly I felt him push into me, and I yelped and jerked away. He seemed concerned and stopped, but I shook my head violently and muttered an apology. Hesitantly this time, he pushed again. Steadily he filled me more and more, and the pain was excruciating. I cried out softly but whenever he tried to stop I shook my head. Finally I felt his hips meet mine and I sighed.

"Just… sit there for a moment…" I whispered, wincing as I felt him throb inside me. After what felt like ages, I gritted my teeth and moved my hips a little.

The feeling that washed over me from just that little movement caused me to arch my back and moan quietly. Lawliet gripped the sheets when I moved and let out a deep groan. Slowly he began to pump into me. There was still a slight pain, but it was overrun by pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his forehead down to mine. With every pump in I would gasp a little and every once in a while I would buck my hips up to meet his halfway. Whenever I did this he would pick up the pace just a little bit.

I felt a coil twisting deep inside me, so close to unraveling.

"L-Lawliet…" I moaned. Suddenly I felt a shockwave overcome me, sending sparks in front of my eyes. "Right there!" I gasped, and he complied, burying his face in my neck and moaning.

About the 5th time he hit my spot, the pleasure hit its peak. The coil didn't just unravel, it burst. I arched my back and moaned his name so loud probably everyone in the hall heard it.

"Lawliet!" I felt myself squeeze around him, and with a few more pumps, he was moaning my name.

"A-Artia!" His was quieter, but he had been quieter the whole time, so just hearing my name ground out from between his teeth made me shiver and feel like I was about to cum a second time.

After his pulsing stopped, we both just laid there gasping. His forehead rested against mine again, and I kissed him gently.

A few moments of peaceful silence passed, and then he pulled out, sending electricity up my spine.

When he laid next to me I quickly pulled a blanket over us and nestled up to him. His long fingers started drawing lazy lines on my back.

I seemed to realize the entirety of what we had done only after a few minutes went by. "…How dangerous is the acquirement of knowledge, and how much happier that man who believes his native town to be the world, than he who aspires to become greater than his nature will allow." I whispered.

"How dangerous indeed…" was his only reply.


End file.
